The Scratching of the Hay
by PopcornOfDoom
Summary: There are strange sounds in the train... So what  or rather, who  does Ed find in an abandoned, messy train wagon? Edvy PWP, enjoy!


The scratching of the Hay

The rumbling of the steam locomotive cutting through the usually-silent countryside was nearly ear-deafening. Outside of the warm spaces in the locomotive (which were heated by the mid-summer sun) vast poppy-covered meadows stretched as far as the eye could see.

Even though the sounds made by the locomotive were considerably loud, Ed's snoring was still loud enough to make Al sigh. He decided to wake him up, he shouldn't be sleeping in the middle of the day.

"Brother? Wake up, you should stay awake until we are in Resembool or you won't be able to fall asleep tonight.

"Mmmn.. yeah okay, Al..." Ed mumbled, drowsy from sleep as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Oh by the way, I overheard a pair of old ladies talking about hearing some thudding noises coming from above the locomotive. Maybe we should make sure there's nothing... or no one here?" Al suggested, genuinely concerned.

"Oh it's probably just rocks or something, don't worry about it..." Ed responded dismissively, obviously just feeling too lazy to do anything about it.

That did not give Al any comfort what so ever, quite the opposite in fact. Now he was also worried about Ed dismissing him with such nonchalance. It was hard for him to understand that he was simply too tired, to him it seemed Ed didn't take any notice to his worry. So he waited for Ed to fall asleep again, which he knew he would.

As predicted, Ed shortly fell Asleep. Al decided to search the wagons on his own.

Ed woke up with a start, he had had a horrible dream. He was shaking it off as he looked around. He stiffened as he discovered the absence of his brother.

"Shit!" He burst out as he suddenly rose to his feet. He started running towards the next wagon, moving backwards into the train. The following four of five wagons were all for passengers, where no Al could be found. Ed then proceeded into the next wagon, which seemed to both storage for luggage and a tiny stable for horses with hay spread out on the wooden floor and a few waist-high poles. Strangely enough there were no horses. Which made the clearly audible breathing sounds slightly disturbing.

Ed stood quietly for a moment, desperate to find the source of the human-like sounds. He jumped slightly at the voice suddenly being added to the atmosphere.

"I'm almost a little disappointed that you don't recognize my breathing, disgusting little midget." Came the almost-hurt remark.

"Y-you! What the hell are you doing here?"

Envy chuckled. "Oh I don't know... you?" he suggested as he came out from behind one of the large wooden boxes in the left-hand corner of the very sparsely lit wagon. Ed took a cautious step back.

"Wh-what to do you want from me?" He demanded nervously.

"There are a lot of things I'd like from you. Be more specific, shrimp." Envy answered calmly as he marched slowly towards Ed with a vicious smirk. Ed matched his pace but moved in the opposite direction, which didn't prove particularly efficient seeing as his back hit the wall after a few seconds. Stupid walls, he thought angrily. Envy closed in on the distance between them and without touching Ed, he waited for him to respond.

Ed swallowed and tried desperately to remain calm when he spoke, which was easier said than done. "Well, first of all... Why are you even here?" he asked in a weird tone.

"I'll show you why." Envy whispered into his ear, his warm breath dancing over his skin, making Ed shudder involuntarily. With a sudden quick movement Envy pulled Ed's braid out and twisted his own fingers into the golden locks, pulling hard to lift his chin. Ed gasped and closed his eyes, arching his neck as Envy pulled his head backwards harshly until it hit the wall with a slight thud. Ed winced at the pain and whispered "... you bastard..."

"What was that now? Speak up, midget."

"Make me, you palm-tree mold-haired freak."

Envy licked his lips and a wide smirk spread across his face, balancing the evil glint in his eyes. "I'll make you wish you'd never said that."

Ed was breathing harder, his heartbeat rising in fear and he struggled to admit it, but excitement as well. He kept his eyes closed for a few seconds in an attempt to minimize the spinning in his head. He was surprised to find that, when he opened his eyes, everything was black and the scraping of his eyelids against some sort of fabric told him that he had just been blindfolded.

"Not so cocky now, are we midget?" Envy mused, followed by a contended chuckle.

"You idiot! … But I can still do thi-" Ed said and swung his right arm, aiming for where he thought was the bastards head, but was blocked by a strong hand on his wrist, completely interrupting his movement.

"Really? You seriously thought that- no I'm not even going to finish the question. Why do you resist? Just give in. You know I have you, and that you are mine. My possession, my property, my plaything... ." Envy ended the sentence in a soft whisper and two words which Ed could make out. "Do I need to spell it out even clearer? MINE!" Envy almost yelled as he pushed Ed roughly onto the wall and tore all of his clothes off, scratching his skin mercilessly in the process.

Ed gasped at every motion on his bare skin, the sensation of Envy's swift hands sliding and sweeping over his chest, abdomen, legs, inner thighs was almost to much too bare; he was trying desperately to hold back a moan, but didn't manage that very well. Envy smiled, but was on the verge of losing control. He wanted his uke, his entire soul was screaming for him. But seeing the expression on Ed's face changed his mind. He was going to make him suffer before feeling the intense pleasure. It was the only fair way really, Envy thought to himself.

Ed was not enjoying being teased. Well, he enjoyed it somewhat (especially in the beginning) since he was very well aware of the fact that teasing had always been worth it. Now, he was not so certain. As Envy caressed his thighs (being precise to just slightly brush past his crotch) while biting, kissing and licking his neck Ed at first felt extremely good; and it still felt good, although his member was starting to throb painfully.

"How much do you want it?" Came the sudden question from a mocking seme.

"I w-want it... I'll do anything..." Was the response Ed gave, without even thinking. The throbbing in his crotch, the beating of his heart and the spinning of his head for the moment erased all the pride from his mind.

That was it for Envy, he could not bare it any more. He wanted so badly to be inside of his blond uke, feel him, touch him more, make him scream.

Envy basically threw Ed face-first onto the hay-covered floor. Ed cried out in surprise and landed on all fours, twitching slightly at the pain on his knees. Envy smirked and pulled out a thin rope he had found in the hay after which he grabbed the blond boy's wrists, pulled them forward until they met one of the poles and tied them hard onto it.

"What the fuck, you bastard...!" Ed burst out as he felt what was going on.

"Shut up, midget. It's not like you don't like it." Envy said.

"Ahh!" Ed cried out in surprise, pain and pleasure as Envy slapped his buttock hard.

"Are you ready for me, small-fry?"

"Y-yes..." Ed stuttered, breathing hard. He began to breath even harder and bit his lip as he moaned. Envy had grabbed his member and was holding it hard, standing on his knees behind Ed. Ed started to shake, he didn't want to- no, he simply _couldn't_ wait any longer.

"I know, midget." Envy whispered as if he had read his mind. He caressed Ed's buttocks as a gesture for him to relax, then removed the hand from his shaft to his mouth and demanded access, where after he pushed his fingers in, twirled them around until fully covered with moisture. He then brought that same hand to the blond boy's rectum, stroking it gently before pushing a finger into it, feeling Ed twitch from pain.

"Why are you stopping? M-move goddamnit!" Ed ordered.

"Shut the fuck up!" Envy yelled and slapped him again, harder, leaving a red hand-shaped mark on Ed's ass. Ed could nothing but whimper at that.

"Mn-AH..!" Ed suddenly shouted, immense pain but also pleasure rushing through his body as Envy's member entered him with merciless force and determination. The in-and-out movement quickly became faster; Envy was getting more erratic every second that passed.

The thrusts became quicker, their hearts were beating harder and faster, both minds in the same, frenzy-like euphoric state.

"Do it for me midget... Come like you have never come before." Envy encouraged with his seductive voice as he once again grabbed Ed's member and rubbed, squeezed and stroked it forcefully, inducing the hardest orgasm Ed had ever felt, sending him to complete bliss, utter comfort and pure mental and physical relief.

Envy untied his uke and watched him recover from his orgasm with an undeniably satisfied facial expression.

"... Oh hey, what was that you said earlier when you talked about me being a possession and stuff?" Ed asked, still huffing slightly.

"I just said the truth you moron. You are my possession, my property, my plaything... my love."


End file.
